Coming Back
by Mookspink17
Summary: This is a Zutara story during Day Of Black Sun


**Hey this is another Zutara Story.. and on Zutara Tale im Trying to figure out how the story will go**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Avatar The Last Airbender**

* * *

Zuko can hear the Invasion from the prison. _Gotta let uncle out. _He doesn't run into any guards till he gets to his Uncles cell. "What happened? Where's my uncle" He growls out. "H- he busted himself out, he was like a one man army." Zuko shoves him against the wall. The cell was absolutely destroyed. He was about to leave when he heard something.

"Prince Zuko…" A weak voice came through one of the cells near his uncles. He looks in and sees a woman. He couldn't see her well but could see that she is water tribe. She lifts her head when he lit his hand. He sees familiar eyes and calls out the first name that comes to mind.

"Katara!"

She looks at him with curiosity. "How do you know my daughter" he was startled.

"Katara is your daughter?" She nods and she asks again with a little more fire. "Prince Zuko, how do you know Katara?"

"She travels with the Avatar, her brother, and a blind earthbender. She is the Avatars waterbending teacher." Her eyes widen in disbelief and even more so when he firebended the door open. "Come on we have to hurry, we have to escape before more guards come."

He grabs her arm and they start running. They get to the air balloon docks and Zuko helps the Water Tribe Woman into the balloon. He unhooks the ropes holding it down and jumps in. He throws a stream of fire into the furnace and the balloon lifts into the air. A squadron of Fire Soldiers starts to fire at them but he deflects the fire. They are high enough in the air for the soldiers to miss and also a view of the invasion. He is looking around for the Avatar's Bison and sees them taking off and going toward the Western Air Temple.

* * *

"Ok what's your name and how did you get into a Fire Nation Prison." He hands her some bread and his water skin. She looked like she hasn't eaten much. She looked healthy but like she hadn't eaten in a couple of days. Her mocha skin complemented her ocean blue eyes but not as it used to be, but because of her imprisonment, they are a little lack luster. After she finished chewing her food, she took a deep breath. "Well my name is Kya and I am from the Southern Water Tribe. I used to be the Chiefs wife when the Fire Nation attacked our village. I was in my home mending when the Captain came barging in. He was demanding who the last waterbender was. He knew I was the Chief's wife and that I had access to that information. I tried to tell him that there was no more waterbenders and that the Fire Nation had taken them all. Then there was movement by the door. It was Katara. I said 'Ill give you the information you need just let her go.' He said 'you heard your mother get out of here'. She ran out trying to find her father. He asked again who the last waterbender was and I said it was me. He took me prisoner and I have been there ever since. I am in your debt Prince Zuko because if it wasn't for you I would have gone through a lot worse than malnutrition. They were going to torture me to get to my husband and family." She bowed to him in gratitude.

Zuko was shocked by both the gesture and that both Katara and her brother are royalty. He shot more fire into the balloon furnace.

"Thank you but I don't feel like I should have your gratitude. I've done some bad things in my life I'm not proud of. The least I can do is give Katara and Sokka was it? Their mother back. I know what it's like not having a mother."

He looked sad for a moment then just turned around taking a swig from the water skin. He saw the bison in the distance landing. He didn't know why, so he thought it is because there were so many people. It must be tired from fighting then flying. He landed the balloon in the nearby forest. He tied it down and helped Kya from the basket and started to make camp. Kya tried to help but Zuko told her to get some rest and gave her some more food.

* * *

They waited till the sun was high in the sky. They heard shouting and went down some rope that Zuko had brought with him. They walked up to them when he heard the earthbender saying about something to wait. He put Kya behind him so not to overwhelm them. He said "Zuko here". The Gang went into battle stances and the earthbender yelled "who is that behind you." Zuko sighs "I was going to wait till you calm down so I can ask you to join your group and teach firebending- to you" pointing to Aang "and to bring someone you lost." Kya comes from behind him and starts toward the Water Tribe siblings, who were standing in shock. Katara was the first to move. She ran to Kya with tears, Sokka soon followed. "MOM" and they tackled her in a hug. All three were in tears.

* * *

**A/N: well R/R**


End file.
